Marraige
by JoriXSupercorp
Summary: First story. Tori and Jade have been married for 10 years and have 2 kids, a 10-year-old and a 5-year-old. Jade and Tori have been having some problems, but who doesn't. Well their problems are a bit over the top. Tori is a stay at home mom while Jade is out working as a police officer. Tori doesn't like the way Jade has fun because she's scared that she will find someone better.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN;" Tori and Jade have been married for 10 years and have 2 kids, a 10 year old and a 5 year old./span Jade and Tori have been having some problems, but who doesn't. Well there problems are a bit over the top. Tori doesn't like the way Jade has fun because she's scared that she will find someone better. Can they resolve they're problems or will the marriage crumble?/p

 **Tori POV.**

I woke up in my room next to Jade, passed out. I was kind of getting tired of the same routine with her. I wanted change in her, in our relationship but it won't happen if I keep my mouth shut.

I drove the girls to school and went back home to find Jade, in a robe, in the kitchen. She had a beer in her hand, okay I'm getting sick of this. I step inside the kitchen and took the can away from her.

"What the hell Vega!" She screamed, coming towards me.

"Jade, I can't stand to see you like this anymore. It's every morning, and afternoon I see a beer in your hand. I've kept my mouth shut for too long already, I want you back. The Jade I fell in love with not the drunk Jade I have to take care of." I said, almost in tears.

"You know your right. You should have kept your mouth shut" She said getting another beer out of the fringe.

I stood there with my mouth open and tears falling.

"Fine, drink yourself to death, I'm done Jadelyn West" I said angrily, and threw the filled beer can at Jade's back.

She came back with so much anger in her eyes, that she pinned me against the counter top. She grabbed me behind my hair and wrapped her arm around my waist. I began to cry but had my eyes closed. All I felt was her breath on my neck and I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"This is what's supposed to happen Tori, you aren't done till I call it quits, understand. And you're not leaving me or the girls because I have a job and a family to maintained. Your gonna start cooking me breakfast right after I let you go. Understand"

All I could do was nod then she let me go and I got to cooking. After she was done eating I cleaned and headed upstairs while she watched TV. I took a shower and got ready to go see Trina, since Beck was at work. I put on a black tank-top, with some black leggings and my hair was up in a bun. I also put on some light make up.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked as she got up from the couch.

"I'm going to go see Trina" I said keeping my eyes on the door knob.

"Well did I say you could go?"

"No, but I can go anywhere I please" I said finally looking at her. She come close, I was trapped by the door and her.

"What did you just say?" The alcohol had gotten stronger on her breath.

"Jade, I'm going out to see Tr-" That's when I felt a hard sting on my check.

"You aren't leaving this house without me" She grabbed my arm and threw me onto the couch. "Wait here and I'll go get ready"

She then left upstairs to get ready. Why was Jade acting this way towards me? She was drinking a lot more than usual and I hate when the girls see her waisted or passed out on the floor. She has never physically touched me until today, which I hate. Maybe I'ts just a phase, she'll change I know it.

"Let's go, you're driving" She said breaking me from my thoughts.

I got up from the couch and locked the door. She was already waiting for me in the passenger side of the car. We drove in silence until we pulled up in front of Trina's house.

"Don't even think about saying a word of what just happened to Trina, or else this could get worse for you. Now once we get out were gonna act as if nothing happened OK?" All I could do was nod. I was so shocked at Jade's odd behavior.

We both stepped out of the car and Jade grabbed my hand, in a very gentle manor. I was starting to love this side of Jade, but I knew it wouldn't last and it abusive Jade would return. We knocked on the door and I heard Trina on the other end.

I was just scared that Trina would know something was up, because she's good at reading people. Especially me because I've lived with her for 17 years.

Trina opened the door and was surprised to Jade with me.

"Hey Tori, Jade. Come on in" She stepped aside to let us in. "Tori oh my God, what happened to your cheek?" She said coming closer to examine it.

I moved her hands from my face and thought quickly of an excuse, quickly glancing at Jade.

"I fell-tripped over the kid's toys" She looked me in the eyes and I could tell she didn't believe me.

"We'll be more careful" She then made her way toward the couch. We talked for a while and then Jade said she wanted to go home.

"Well maybe you can stay a little while longer, Tori" She said with a smile.

"No, she can't. She has to pick up the kids then make dinner for all of us" Jade said getting up and waiting till I got up too.

"Yeah Trina, I should get going. I have mommy duties." I said with a laugh.

"And Jade can't help you with that. Oh, that's right, your too busy drinking and being lazy on the couch to help around with your kids" Trina said in anger.

Jade looked at me and back at Trina.

"Oh shut up Trina, what do you know, all you do is wine and complain how Beck doesn't give you any at night anymore. Probably too busy screwing some bimbo at a bar. Now have a good one Trina" She grabbed my arm and I looked back at Trina who was crying and was dialing someone on the phone.

We got into the car and drove home in silence. I was so scared to go home but had no choice.

We went inside and that's when I felt Jade grab my arm and violently threw me on the couch. I was terrified to even move. I heard her take her black leather jacket off. As soon as I turned around she smacked me hard across the face. All I could do was cry.

"THE FUCK DID YOU TELL HER VICTORIA. THAT I DON'T DO SHIT, THAT ALL I DO IS FUCKEN DRINK. THAT'S BETWEEN US, NOT ANYBODY ELSE, UNDERSTAND? I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE FINDING OUT, EXCPECIALLY YOUR ANOYING FUCKEN SISTER!"

"I'm sorry Jade, It won't happen again. I'm sorry" I said as I she grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up to her level.

"And I'll make sure of it" She said with anger in her voice.

She dragged me up the stairs and into our bedroom. She threw me on the bed and locked the door. She then came at me and got on top of me. I tried to push her off me but a hard slap was received on my face, I swear I saw stars. She then started removing my pants and my underwear. I felt her erection in my inner thigh.

"Jade please, DON'T!" I screamed at her. I was crying harder hoping she would stop what she was about to do. I started hitting her and that's when she grabbed my wrists and pulled them over my head. I had tried to kick her but she was too close that I couldn't reach.

"Man, I haven't fucked you in months' baby. I miss this so much." She said kissing my neck.

"Please Jade, not like this. PLEASE!" I said crying historically. I had my eyes closed but the tears still escaped.

I felt her enter me and damn did it hurt, only because we haven't done it on so long. I tried to get her off me by squirming out of her grasp but her hands were tightening on my waist. I felt her nails digging into my skin. All I could do was scream and cry more.

She was grunting and moaning. She kept pumping into me and then she stopped and cummed inside of me, collapsing on top of me. She got my face with her hands and kissed me long and hard but I didn't kiss her back.

"Thank you, baby" She said still panting and getting off me. She went to take a shower.

I looked at the time and it was about time to pick the kids up from school. I looked in the mirror and saw a small bruise under my eye starting to form. Oh, shit how I'm I going to explain this to Trina and Beck.

I went to leave but Jade stopped me and placed her hand on my cheek. I couldn't look at her right now.

"Where are you going?" She said with worry in her voice.

"Going to pick up the girls, then take them over to Trina's for a project that Jasmine has to finish with her cousin" I said still avoiding eye contact.

"Okay...Will you be back in time for dinner?" She said "I'm making your favorite. Sushi. " She said. I could tell she regretted what she had done from the sound of her voice.

I turned around and was shocked to see she had watery eyes. She reached for my hand but I pulled away and gripped my purse tighter.

"I have to go, but I'll be back before midnight" And with that said I left out the door.

We arrived at Trina's house and girls bolted out of the car and ran into the house. I went after them and Beck greeted me with a hug as Trina did too. She looked at my face and dragged me back outside.

"What happened and don't you dare lie to me Tori!" Trina said with anger.

How can I explain to Trina that Jade raped me and hits me whenever I do something bad? She'll go crazy, possibly even kill Jade for touching me. But Jade loves me, I know she does. She regrets everything she's done, right? I-

"Tori, answer me now!" She whispers yelled.

Hands crossed across her chest tapping her foot against the pavement. I wince at the sound of her voice and she looks me up and down, eyeing me suspiciously and carefully.

"Jade...she's been drinking a lot more and today...I decided to confront her.." I tell her everything that happened, tears running down my cheeks. Trina pulls me in for a tight hug.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" She Said's with venom in her voice.

"No Trina you can't. She can't know that you know please." I said pulling her away from me, arm distance.

"Tori I can't let this go, she's fucking hitting you. She needs to be taught a lesson"

"No, please Treen, I love her and she loves me."

"Tori, a person who loves you doesn't hit you or rape you"

"Please...I can't lose her. She'll get over this I know she will. She loves me. She regrets she did this to me I know she does."

Just as I say that, Jade's car pulls up. I start to shake.

"Look at how she has you Tori. I'm gon-"

"Please Trina, she can't know. So, act normal. For me, please" I say to her as Jade gets out of the car.

"Fine, only this time" She said. "Hey Jade, what are you doing here?" She Said's acting normal. Man, she should have become an actress.

"Nothing just thought I should surprise Tori" She said smiling at me. "Do you mind giving us some privacy?"

Trina looks over at me then back at Jade, who's giving her an odd look. Trina then goes back inside. But I know she's spying through her peak hole.

We stood there for a couple minutes, in silence. I wasn't looking at her I kept my eyes on the ground but I could feel her gaze on me.

"I thought you left me" Jade said with worry and regret in her voice. I looked up and I could tell she'd been crying. "Tori, I don't even know what to say. But I am sorry for hurting you like I did, I never meant to. I'm sorry."

"I would never leave you Jade." I said looking at her. She looked at me surprised. "Jade what you did to me hurt me...a lot. And I don't think I could forgive you that easily. So, I'm moving into a hotel until I can. I just can't look at you right now without seeing what you did to me." I said looking at the floor again.

"Okay...I'll send you a check to pay for the room. What about the girls?"

"They could stay with me, since you work full time. And on your days off You can pick them up"

"Tori, please look at me" I did very slowly. "I love you. So much"

"I love you too Jade, I always will" She stepped forward and gave me one last sweet kiss.

I put my hands on her shoulders and she wraps her arms around my waist. She pulls me in for a kiss. Her tough slides on top of my bottom lip asking for entrance. I happily applied. She grabs my ass making me jump. I feel her erection starting to go up. Until the door swings open and our kids pop up. Me and Jade jump back from each other.

Jade has her erection showing and I can't help but giggle. She looks over my direction and I can see she has red cheeks.

"Mamma your here" Bliss said, in Jade's arms. Jade responds by kissing her all over.

"I'm all done mom, can we go, I'm tired" Jasmine said, rubbing her eyelids. I took her back to the car and she buckle herself up. I turned around and waved to Trina and Beck. Jade came up to my car window and kissed my cheek. I pulled out the drive way and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's my next chapter. i hope y'all like it. Don't hate me. Just keep reading and bear with me. This continues by the last chapter.

 _Minutes later_

I feed the girls then sent them to take a shower and to bed. I had to take Jasmine a shower and put her to sleep. By the time I was done, Jade was home. I went downstairs and by my surprise the kitchen was cleaned, dishes done, the counter cleaned, etc. Jade was sitting on her comfy couch reading some police reports, with a cup of coffee. Hadn't seen those in a while.

"So." I startled her making her stand. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. But you cleaned the kitchen, thank you" She sat back down and went back to reading her files.

"It was the least I could have done since you had to deal with Bliss"

"Well thank you anyway" I said as I passed her chair. She grabbed my arm, I yanked my hand away. She gasped and looked about to cry. "I'm sorry Jade It's just I can't"

"I know. But please Tori. Don't leave. I'm so sorry for what I did to you...and I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I did to you. I love you" She said crying.

"I can't stay here Jade and you know why. I know your sorry but I just need time. And I love you too." She placed a hand on my cheek but I removed it seconds later.

"Please Tori, let me touch you. Please."

She then tried again but this time I let her, only because I missed this Jade so much. She then leaned closer placing her lips on my neck, licking and sucking so gently. I couldn't help but moan. I pulled her back by her hair, she looked sadder than I've ever seen. I couldn't help myself that I kissed her with so much passion as she did as well. I tangled my hands in her hair and she placed her hands on my back. She pulled back.

"I want to make love to you Tori. Will you let me?" It shocked me, Jade has never asked for permission before.

"Yes, but here on the couch" She nodded and kissed me again.

She gently placed me on the couch and shredded her shirt, she still had those amazing abs but more toned. I couldn't help but stare. She then removed my shirt and kissed my stomach and went up to my breast. She unhooked my bra with one hand and chucked it across the room. She the licked and sucked on each of my breast for about 30 minus each that she made me cum. She looked surprised and smirked.

"Well that never happened before" She chuckled. I couldn't help but blush.

She then started to undo my pants but looked up before going any further.

"Is this okay?" All I could do was nod. "Tell me if you want me to stop" I just nodded again.

She kissed my stomach before slipping my jeans off with ease. They were ruined. I hadn't shaved in a while, but it wasn't hairy, it was a bit of hair. But Jade love it when I had little hair. She took a whiff of my aroma but looked up again as I only nodded. She slipped her tough into my lips sucking and licking at my pussy. I couldn't help but loud moans come out of me. She then started circling at my clint. She moved up to kiss my lips that I could taste myself in her tongue. I gasped and moaned loudly whenever she entered me. I began to scratch her back and wrapped my legs around her back as I wanted more access. She kept going slow and gentle but I wanted more.

"Jade...Please. More. Go harder baby...please baby." She kissed me again and nodded.

She pumped into me twice before I came. She helped me ride my orgasm. I still clutched myself to her.

"Baby, you can let go now" She said chuckling.

"Again, please."

We made love on the couch 6 times that night. I was riding Jade when we both came and I collapse onto of her, both of us very breathless. We ended up falling asleep.

I woke up to Jade's naked body underneath me and decided to get kiss her neck making my way up to her jawline. She woke up and kissed my lips.

"Good morning baby, how'd you sleep?" Jade asked with a smile on her face.

"Better than ever. Let me make breakfast" I said as I got up to get dressed but a pair of arms, snaking around my waist, stopped me.

"Do it with your clothes off" She whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I turned around and kissed her.

I went to the kitchen to start breakfast, naked. I was making pancakes when I felt Jade's erection poking me from behind my lower back. She then moved my hair and started kissing my neck.

"Jade, I'm making breakfast" She just kept kissing me. "What about the girls, I don't want to wake them up.

"It's 7:00 am, I doubt they would be up this early. Please we haven't done this since Jasmine was born."

"Okay just let me finish making the pancake" As soon as I turned off the stove Jade carried me up the stairs, bridal style.

"Turn around and bend over. I want to try something new" Jade said in a husky voice.

I did as I was told and waited until Jade came back from the restroom.

"Aren't you going to put on a condom?" I asked.

"No, I want it to hurt...both of us. I want to hear you scream my name" She said in my ear.

She bends me over, spreaded my legs wide and tangled her hand in my hair, while the other was on my shoulder. I felt the tip go in but I couldn't help the scream that escaped my mouth. She then thrusted all of her inside me. I couldn't help but scream bloody murder. Shit this hurt. She gave me two more hard thrust.

"JADE, IT HURTS...PLEASE STOP...AHHHH!"

"Tori, just wait...It hurts me to but it feels so good. Just wait"

"J... JADE...AHHH!"

She kept thrusting into me harder and faster but soon felt good and I stared to moan out in pleaser.

"TORI. I'M ALMOST DONE" She moaned.

But as soon as she was about to cum the door flies open and we freeze. Jade reacts faster than I do and grabs the blanket to cover the both of us.

Trina and Beck are on the other side of the door, frozen in place. Mouths open wide and faces red as a tomato.

"We'll be downstairs" Beck said dragging Trina along.

"OMG, what are they doing here?" I asked Jade.

"I have no fucken clue, but hurry and get dressed because were gonna find out" She said a bit upset.

Jade and I hurried down stairs and found Beck and Trina on the couch. I looked over to Jade and I saw she was trying to get her erection down. Let's just say It's not hard to see from a mile away. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey." I said as we sat down on the couch across the T.V. Trina and Beck were sitting on the other couch, looking at us. Awkwardly smiling and greeting us back.

"What are yawl doing here?" Jade said annoyed. She had put a pillow on her legs.

"We got a call from Jasmine" Beck said clearing his thought. "She said that momma was beating mommy...she said she was hearing screams from inside your room" Beck said looking away and running a hand through his thick brown locks.

"Oh, well next time will be sure to call whenever I'm fucking my wife. Sound good?" Jade with sarcasm. She then got up and went into the kitchen. Thank god, her erection went down.

"I'm sorry you guys had to come all this way, to find this." I said embarrassed. "But Jade has been so good to me and not drinking anymore." I said.

"Tori, it's only been a couple hours" Trina said. Beck just laughed.

"Anyway. Tori, Bina is having a birthday party in a month and she wants this big birthday bash, so we were wondering if you could help us out with the decoration, and cake. If you don't mind" Beck said with a shrug at the end.

"No, I don't mind-" But I was cut off by Jade walking through the kitchen door.

"Yes, we mind. You think were fucken made of money like you. I work my ass off practically every day for 18 hours. Sorry Beck but no can do." Jade said sitting next to me. I was so embarrassed.

Trina and Beck exchanged a look and said they were late for something they had to do. I walked them to the door and said good-bye. Jade was just watching T.V. when I decided to interrupt her show by turning off her the T.V.

"I was watching that!" She said annoyed.

"Sorry Jade but we need to talk" I said sternly while taking seat across from Jade, on the coffee table in front of the couch. "About the money. Babe they need it Beck isn't doing so good right now and Brina wants her 13-birthday bash. She is so excited about it. I'm pretty sure you don't like to see her down and unhappy, right?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I would hate to see that brat upset" She said chuckling.

She grabbed me by my waist and sat me on her lap and started kissing me. She started grabbing my breast under my shirt, I could tell she was getting back into her mood. Jadey was starting to poke my butt.

"Jade, we can't baby, the girls are upstairs and we still have to talk to Jasmine about what happened." She grunted and let me go.

"Were gonna finish this tough" She said as she turned the T.V back on and slapped my ass.

Jade POV

As Tori went to go talk to Jasmine I stayed down stairs watching Criminal Minds. I heard Tori yell at Jasmine so I took that as my que and ran upstairs.

"What's going on!?" I said as they both jumped back.

"Mom said I can't go to aunt Trina's house for Bina's birthday bash. And that I should have knocked on yawls door before calling Uncle Beck and Aunt Trina. But I heard screams and I thought you were hurting mom. I'm sorry, I promise I'll put the music louder in my room and I'll call if it's an emergency. So please ma, can I go and spend the night? I'll behave." She asked, On the verge of tears.

"Alright you can go, but you have to text or call me when you're going to sleep. And I will know if your lying to me, understand?" I said.

"Yes, I promise mama. Thank you so much." She said as she ran up to hung me.

I walked out of Jasmine's room and back down to the living room, to finish my show. I heard Tori come down stairs and she blocked my view to the television.

"Move babe, I want to watch this" I said as I tried to see around her body.

"Jade what the hell was that? After I told her no, you go and tell her yes. I can't believe you're not with me on this." Tori said crossing her arms, moving away from the T.V.

"Because it was an accident and letting Jasmine not going over is stupid. I mean think about it Tori." I said, going back to my show.

"Oh, so now my ideas are stupid?!" She said facing me.

"That's not what I-I didn't mean-Okay yes they can be a bit stupid" I said looking up at her.

"Well at least I'm no fucken drunk" She said with venom in her voice.

I stood up and got right in her face. She didn't back down.

"You know if I kick you out now, you won't have anywhere to go. I make the payments on this house and you're just a fucken house mom" I said.

"Jade, your nothing without me. You can kick me out but you won't be able to be alone for long, especially at night" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Tori. That's where your wrong I can get anybody, in a snap of a finger. I've had women throw themselves at me and for a while I had them. I fucked them so good that they keep coming back for more." I succeeded, I wiped that smirk off her face. But it was replaced with hurt. I immediately regret what I had said. "Tori...I. Didn't-" That when she slapped me hard across the check.

"How dare you, I gave you a family and this is how you repay me. I hate you, I hate you so fuckin much Jade. I don't ever want to see you again." She headed up the stairs, moments later she came down with a suit-case.

I blocked the door so she couldn't leave.

"Please Tori, it didn't mean a thing. I was drunk, I thought of yo-"

"STOP! YOUR ALWAYS DRUNK...I HATE YOU JADLEYN WEST, I hate you" She said through gritted teeth and crying, she took off her wedding ring and engagement ring and throw them at my face. "Move"

Tears where coming down my face and I tried to reach for Tori.

"Don't touch me!" Tori said, with venom in her voice. "Don't EVER FUCKEN TOUCH ME JADLYN!"

She shoved me out of the way and left with the door slamming behind her.


	3. chapter 3

Tori POV.

I left crying, got in my car and drove to Trina's house. Trina opened the door and sat me down on her couch.

"She's been cheating on me. How could I have been so blind, so stupid into thinking she could actually care about me and her girl's...My girl's I left them over there!!!" I said in a panic, ready to run out the door.

"Don't worry ill tell Beck to pick them up on his way home" She picked up her phone and texted him.

"I'm so sorry Tori. What an asshole. Next time I see her I'm gonna punch her in the face" She said

"I wouldn't stop you...I was actually wondering if I could stay here until I'm back on my feet" I asked

"Tori of course you can. This is your house. Always." She said rubbing my back. " Do you want to talk about what happened?"

I was debating on wether to tell her or not..but what's the point now, I don't have to defend Jade anymore.

"She's been sleeping with women who throw themselves at her, I hate her so fuckin much. I don't ever want to see her or speak to her again. I'm done with her..for good" I said crying on Trina's shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that, I am so sorry this happened to you, you didn't deserve this type of marriage" Trina said trying to calm me down.

After about a good 3 hour's I feel asleep on the couch. Dreaming about Jade.

Jade walked out of the bathroom naked, she had an erection. But it wasn't cuz of me. It was for a women laying on my bed, our bed.

"Come fuck me raw Jade" She said spreading her legs wide.

She began fucking her like she would with me. She looked up at me, looked straight into my eye's and said.

"You weren't enough for me, I needed more" with a smirk on her face. I ran out of our bedroom and into a different room.

I saw Jade again fucking a different women. Each room I would open I would see Jade with a different women. With that same smirk on her lips and saying over and over.

"You weren't enough for me, I needed more"

I woke up crying. Trina came to my side.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare about Jade"

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head no.

"Okay. Well breakfast is ready if you want some" She said walking towards the kitchen.

"No thanks Trina, I'm not hungry but thank you anyway" I laid back down and began to cry softly.

After Beck left for work, Trina took the kid's to school. I was left alone, tying to go back to sleep. But every time I would close my eyes I would have the same dream. I cried until Trina came home.

"Hey...hey I'm so sorry for what Jade put you through" she said rushing over to me and holding me in her arm's.

"When? When will it ever get better? I hate feeling like this. I hate having nightmares because of her. I hate crying every second. I just...hate Jade so much." I said crying onto Trina's shoulder.

"I love you so much Tori, but slowly over time, it'll get better I promise" She kissed the top of my forehead and rocked me back and forth.


End file.
